Apologize
by AriellaxCastral
Summary: He said sorry but will she received his apologize? SasuSaku and I'm not really good at summary...


Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Pairing: SasukexSakura

Warning: Mmm…they are OOC?

A/N: My attempt in song-based story. Not really sure if it's good since I'm kind of bored when I wrote it and I was listening to the song at the time. I didn't even know what related the song and the story. Anyway, enjoy the reading :)! Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto and Apologize.

- The_ italic_ is the song lyric

* * *

Apologize

I sighed again for the umpteenth time. Here I am, standing in the snow, at 8 PM, waiting for something that I don't know what. My eyes darted at the figure on the bridge ahead of me. There he is, in the place we used to meet. Slowly, I walked towards him.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

"Hi," I called him. He looked up to me.

"Hi, too," he said with his stoic face. I took a place beside him. We watched the frozen river below us in silence. Rubbing my cold hands, I decided to speak.

"Mmm…long time no see, eh? How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said not bother to move his gaze from the river.

"Well me, too." I muttered. The silence overtook us again, like always. Time passed by and no conversation happened. I glanced at my watch. It's already 8.25 PM. "Sasuke, I have to-"

"Sakura, do you know why I called you here?" he looked in to my eyes and I looked back. I shook my head slowly although I already knew the real answer. "I need you, Sakura."

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say…_

"Sasuke, I…," I trailed off didn't know what to say.

"I know I made a mistake last time. I'm sorry, but please…" he suddenly held my shoulders tightly. I winced at the slight surprise and pain. I sighed at his act. Why he always make things complicated? Suddenly, the memories replayed again.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

---- Flashback ----

"Yay, I'm his girlfriend now!" I shouted to my girlfriends, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, who covered their ears from my shouting, "I'm so happy right now. It's like my dreams come true. Oh, God, I can't believe it."

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan," said Hinata not stuttering anymore.

"Whatever you're said, Forehead. I can stand it as long as you're happy," Ino smiled then hugged me, "I hope you're not regretting it."

"Why should I regret it? He's the man of my dreams. Of course I'm happy," I confused with her words.

"We know you're happy. Well, if you need anything, we will always be here," said Tenten assuring me.

"Thank you so much, guys," I said while hugged them all while cried with happiness.

------------------------------

"Sasuke! Please wait! Listen to me first!" I begged him with tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I don't care. It's your business, not mine," he just walked away with his anger.

"Sasuke, I'm so-sorry, really-really sorry. Could-could you forgive me? I promise, I wouldn't do that anymore," he stopped to walk and turned to me.

"Okay, I forgive you. But you know the punishment the next time you do it again," he narrowed his eyes towards me.

"Ye-yes…I understand," I whimpered and slightly scared of his threat. I know he's not joking when he mentioned that.

------------------------------

"Sakura?! What happen with you?" Ino practically screamed at me in fear when I showed up in front of her apartment in the middle of the night, bags on my hands, puffy eyes, and bruises all over my body.

"I-I broke up with him, Ino. He-he was-"

"Come on in. You'll catch a cold if we don't warm you soon," she said while eyeing me. I knew she knew the person behind it. And when I told her the story, she just hugged me tightly while I cried on her shoulders. She soothed and calmed me down until I finally fall asleep in her bed.

---- End of Flashback ----

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_(But that's nothing new)_

_Yeah yeah_

"Sakura, do you hear me?" he snapped me back to reality. I smiled sadly remembering those memories and looked up to him. His onyx eyes, the eyes that pulled me into him, still bore into my eyes. I touched his handsome face, the face that had made me crazy over him every time I saw him. I trailed down and touched his lips, that had kissed me when he happy. The ones which had said every hurting word towards me just to eased his mind. I stopped at his hands. The ones which had hold me tight when he needed me. The ones which had hit me when he wanted to unleash his angers.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,_

_But I'm afraid_

"I can't, Sasuke. I'm sorry," I said while pushed his hands off my shoulders.

"But, why? I thought you love me?" he gave me that confused look. I sighed and turned to walk away when his hand caught my wrist, "Sakura. I need to know."

"It's too late. I don't love you anymore. We're over since that day," I pulled my wrist back and said my farewell, "Goodbye, Sasuke."

I can still hear his last question when I turned away from him.

"Are you happy?" I nodded and continued my walk.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

"Sorry, I make you wait for me," I said to the man, whom sat on the park bench, not far from the bridge, "It takes longer than I expected."

"Are you okay, Sakura?" he looked up to me unsure with his jade eyes. He then stood and hugged me. I grinned while playing with his red hair.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we go home now? I'm tired," I said and kissed him on the lips.

"Anything for you, my dear," he kissed me back then we walked through the snow into our apartment. I'm happy with my life now.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground..._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Well, that's it. My first fic in Naruto series. I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. If you don't mind, please review and thank you for reading :) !


End file.
